


day or night

by solarghibli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hinata is the sun, Kageyama is soft, M/M, One Shot, Realizations of Love, Really fluffy, how does one tag, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarghibli/pseuds/solarghibli
Summary: In which Kageyama discovers that he may love the sun more than he originally thought. And all because of a stupid quiz.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	day or night

‘Which Color Are You!?’

Kageyama sighed, the team was on their way to practice camp and he was, well, utterly and completely bored. Most of his teammates were asleep (the time they boarded the bus was so early Noya swore it was _‘illegal to be awake this time of day”_ ) they wanted to catch as much sleep as they could before they arrived.  
One specific passed out passenger was the team’s decoy and Kageyama's friend, Hinata. The spiker in question happened to be sitting right beside Kageyama, head resting on the setters shoulder and soft snores emanating from his mouth. The dark haired boy frowned, he _should_ find this annoying, after all he hates when people snore but something about how peaceful the smaller boy looked when he slept oddly made Kageyama also feel peaceful. So, he let him snore. 

But what that _also_ meant, was now Kagyema had no one to talk- or listen to. He considered sleeping like his friends but wasn’t in the least bit tired. So, he was reduced to scrolling aimlessly through his phone simply to pass the time. That’s how he ended up here; in this endless, soul-sucking loop of ridiculous quizzes. He’s already done 14, and if you asked him to tell you what they were about or the results he got, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. But hey, at least they passed the time. 

The current topic of his reluctant give-in to mind numbing activities was a quiz that would supposedly tell you what color you are. _‘How on earth a human could be a color, or how a quiz could interpret that,’_ were two thoughts that ran through his mind. The third, _‘I hope I get black... yeah, that’d be cool.’_

Kageyama had actually made it through oh, about halfway through the quiz when he came across a question that stumped him. Which was hard to do because usually these quizzes asked such superficial questions that he didn’t even have to think, let alone debate which option to pick. But here he was, contemplating a question that, in-all-honesty was just as superficial as all the other 100’s he’s answered. 

It was simple, ‘day or night.’ Er, it should be simple. Especially considering he was a night owl, often finding the most happiness and time to find himself taking place at night. Often he would take long walks, no destination in mind. There was something stupidly poetic about being the only one awake under a dark sky littered with stars. Or kind of how it was refreshing, to experience a fast-paced, constantly loud world that would, in the presence of the moon, slow down.  
Night was _obviously_ the option he would pick— obviously… right? 

But there was something tugging at his heart… a pull to pick day instead of night. Which made zero sense because everyone knows how much he hates the sun. He would always say it’s _too_ bright or that it gets _too_ hot during the day. 

But then, he felt a shift against his shoulder and looked down to see Hinata— still fast asleep, snuggling closer against him. And then, well, then Kageyama understood. Because he felt the tug again, a string pulling his heart to and fro. Towards the person next to him, whose orange hair was sticking out in wild tufts and looking so, _so_ soft that all Kageyama wanted to do was run his fingers through it. But, he had a quiz to finish… had to find out which color he would be. 

Realizations hit Kageyama like waves. Knocking him off his feet and sucking him into the tumultuous waters. Good thing he loved the beach. The way the sunlight would sparkle and reflect off the water much like the way Hinata's eyes glittered when he was excited. Or maybe how sometimes Kageyama couldn’t look at Hinata for too long because the smaller always seemed to radiate this light that simultaneously entranced and blinded him.  
Kageyama even loved how he never felt alone during the day, even when he was going on runs by himself birds would swoop by, gliding with the wind and sailing up into the clouds. He didn’t go on runs by himself often though; usually he had a beam of light running alongside him, racing him to an unknown destination.

_‘Well fuck,’_ he groaned internally. He definitely wasn’t expecting to discover things he didn’t even know about himself because of a nonsensical quiz that probably took like, 5 minutes to make. _‘Hey, I mean at least,’_ he thought deeply, _‘in that one myth the dude Itchyness or whatever his name was, flew by the sun and that ended pretty good I think.’_  
So with that comforting him and before he could start to stress about his newfound revelations, he quickly pressed ‘day’ and moved onto the next question. 

He just answered the last question and briefly paused before clicking next and finding out which color he was, _‘I am never doing another one of these quizzes again...ever.’_  
He clicked next and his answer loaded in, a bright color filled the screen and text showed up above it, telling him what color he got just in case he couldn’t figure it out on his own. 

“Hey that orange is almost the exact same as my hair!!” 

Kageyama startled, looking down as he had done a few minutes ago he saw Hinata staring at Kageyama's phone screen in excitement. His spiker was now awake, still leaning impossibly close against the taller of the two, their closeness seemingly not bothering him in the slightest. 

“Yeah, I can see that, boke,” Kageyama exclaimed exasperatedly, although his tone appeared more fond than he wanted to let on. 

“I just think it’s cool is all!” Hinata stuck out his tongue teasingly before all but scrambling into Kageyama's lap trying to grab the phone but the taller simply raised his arm so Hinata couldn’t reach it. Hinata finally gave up trying to take the phone and slumped down, pouting. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You wanna do some quizzes together?” Then immediately cursed himself because Hinata was all energy again. Talking about ‘wanting to know what kind of food he would be’ and something about ‘if there was one about volleyball!’  
As he gave his phone to Hinata to let the orange haired boy pick, and saw the bright smile it produced... he decided that the quizzes and daytime weren’t so bad- maybe he even loved it. ‘It’ being daytime because he still won’t ever get back the time he wasted taking the other stupid quizzes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here so pls be kind n uh i hope u like it!! maybe leave comments if u want !!
> 
> follow me on twt @solarghibli hehe


End file.
